


[podfic] Faith, Hope and Charity

by ohhheather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhheather/pseuds/ohhheather
Summary: Castiel watches, and is willing to wait.





	[podfic] Faith, Hope and Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faith, Hope and Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76252) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 

### Details

  * **Original Work:** [Faith, Hope and Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76252)
  * **Author:** [emeraldembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers)
  * **Length:** 4m 58s

### Stream

### Download

  * [Download mp3](https://f000.backblazeb2.com/file/podfics/%5BSPN%5D+Faith+Hope+and+Charity+by+emerald_embers+read+by+ohh_heather.mp3)
  * [Download Audiobook (m4b)](https://f000.backblazeb2.com/file/podfics/%5BSPN%5D+Faith+Hope+and+Charity+by+emerald_embers+read+by+ohh_heather.m4b)


End file.
